


Think Of Me, Sweet Darlin'

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, The Young Veins
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's when maybe Jon started to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Of Me, Sweet Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "bites/bruises" on my [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/) card. Dedicated to the ever wonderful [](http://slashxmistress.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slashxmistress.livejournal.com/)**slashxmistress** because I blame every word of this on her.

It's one of those things that just happens when you're in a band, especially when you're touring. You're stuck together on a bus, or in our case a van, for several hours straight, and then you get packed into a tiny hotel room on your days off. In those kinds of circumstances, you tend to get really close to your band mates, and you lose sight of the meaning of "personal space".

And of course, there were always only two beds in these said hotel rooms. It was nothing to sleep with one or two other guys practically on top of you. It happened when we were in Panic!.

So maybe I should have been more surprised when I realized Ryan always called the bed with Andy. But I wasn't. It was actually kind of cute to watch sometimes, Ryan with his shirt off, pretending to not be curled up against Andy as we all watched TV. So I took a picture.

I never really thought about it, and maybe I should have, but they never let a third person sleep with them either. It came to the point that it was an unspoken rule that Ryan would sleep with Andy, and the Nicks and I would take the other bed. I even caught Ryan tucking Andy in one night, rather playfully and lamely might I add, a bright, wide smile across both of their faces. So I took another picture.

When I was the first one awake the next morning and I found them spooned together so tightly that their bare shoulders were touching and Andy's nose was pressed to the back of Ryan's neck, I didn't take a picture.

That was maybe when I started to get it.

***

Ryan and Andy never really talked about it. It was just something that happened, and they kept letting it happen. They didn't really feel the need to say anything about it because, well, it wasn't really a _thing_. After Brendon, Ryan knew how to tell the difference between band mates who were in love with you, and band mates who trusted you enough to fuck them and not make a big deal out of it in the morning.

And Andy trusted Ryan, a lot.

So who cared if Andy liked to cuddle afterwards? In Ryan's opinion, that was the best way to fall asleep; spooned right up against someone.

It wasn't a _thing_ , so it didn't matter.

"You awake?"

Andy hummed low against the back of Ryan's neck in response, and if it was even possible, he pressed just a bit closer. "'S Jon awake?"

Ryan smiled a little, half knowing where Andy was going with this. "Yeah."

"He better not be taking any fucking pictures."

Ryan laughed, moving to lace his fingers with Andy's pressed over his ribs. "He's not."

"Good. I don't like having my picture taken when I'm naked," Andy muttered into Ryan's skin, almost incomprehensibly.

Laughing silently, Ryan lightly elbowed Andy. "There's a blanket over us, dumbass."

"Does not change the fact that I am naked."

Ryan sighed a little. They really should be getting up, but Ryan didn't want to move. "I need a shower," he grumbled, still not moving.

"Then go take one, ya dirty bitch."

Ryan snorted and elbowed Andy a little harder. "That's not what you were saying last night."

Suddenly Andy pushed Ryan over onto his stomach, pinning him with one hand in the middle of his back, and bit down on his shoulder blade, hard.

Ryan arched into it, gasping softly, and he could feel the blood rushing to his cock.

"Now, what was that you were saying?" Andy purred, bringing his free hand up to prod at the bite mark he just left.

Ryan had to use every muscle in his body to keep from making a louder noise than just a hiss, and okay, he was hard now, thanks. "How about that shower, yeah?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm still a little sore from last night," Andy mocked, keeping his fingers on the bite mark, a reminder.

"Oh, fuck you."

Andy smiled. "Well, yeah, that is what happened."

Ryan growled, but before he could do anything, Andy hauled him up and out of bed, quickly dragging him to the bathroom. Nick and Nick were still asleep, Murray sprawled out in the middle of the bed with a hand on White's stomach, so Ryan and Andy weren't too worried about being naked.

Andy pushed Ryan into the shower stall and immediately went for Ryan's neck, biting but trying not to leave marks that Ryan couldn't cover later. Biting his lip to stay relatively quiet, Ryan reached out blindly for the knob to turn the water on before grabbing Andy by his hair and wrenching his head back.

The thing about trusting each other instead of being _in love_ was that they told each other what they really liked and indulged in it. There was no fear of feelings getting hurt, no fear of the other leaving. It wasn't a _thing_ , so it couldn't really end.

"Fuck," Andy whispered into the humid air, letting Ryan hold his head too far back by his hair as Ryan looked over him. Andy knew he was covered in bruises and bite marks just like Ryan and shuddered at the thought of Ryan admiring his handiwork.

Ryan pressed Andy against the slick tile, letting go of his hair as he sucked on Andy's neck just under his ear. Andy brought a hand up to push Ryan back a little so that he could fit their lips together, his fingers curling around the back of Ryan's neck as their tongues darted around each other.

After a moment, Ryan pulled away and caught Andy's gaze before sinking to his knees and mouthing at Andy's cock.

" _Ryan_ ," Andy groaned, letting his head fall back against the tile as Ryan took him in his mouth, sucking lightly on just the tip. Andy let his fingers run through Ryan's hair as he bobbed down carefully, individual strands sticking to Andy's hand from the water.

After a moment, Ryan moaned around Andy's cock and pulled off, resting his forehead against Andy's hip. Ryan nipped sharply at the crease of Andy's thigh, and Andy finally looked down. Ryan had an arm twisted behind his back, fingering himself open, and Andy couldn't help the gasp he let out when Ryan whimpered and brought his free hand up to lightly tease at Andy's cock.

"Shit, Ryan, get up here," Andy hissed, pulling Ryan up by his hair before pushing him face first against the wall, his cheek pressed to the tile, and pinning him in place with the grip on his hair. Supporting himself with his hands planted against the wall, Ryan moved around until his ass stuck out just so, and fuck, he needed this five minutes ago. Andy fitted himself along Ryan's back before freezing, sighing frustratedly.

"Andy?"

Andy squeezed Ryan's hips reassuringly. "Give me just one second. Don't move."

Ryan turned his head as far as it would go to watch Andy step out of the shower, not even bothering to dry off, so he was dripping all over the floor. He disappeared past Ryan's line of sight for barely ten seconds before reappearing, a small square of foil between his fingers. He tore the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled the condom on before rejoining Ryan in the shower.

Smiling a little, Ryan handed him the bottle of whatever he was using to finger himself and Andy quickly slicked his cock before pressing right up against Ryan's hole. Ryan bit his lip to muffle the loud whimper daring to let loose as Andy pushed inside slowly, almost too slowly. Sure the water was on and both Nicks were asleep, but the walls weren't much more than paper, and who knew when Jon would come back.

Andy nuzzled against the back of Ryan's neck once he bottomed out, both of them just breathing together in the feeling, listening to the water patter against tile and skin. Ryan shifted, and Andy slowly pulled out, almost as slowly as he had pushed in, before thrusting roughly, picking up a rhythm that was approximately four fourths time.

Curse being a musician.

Leaning down just a little, Andy pressed his lips to Ryan's shoulder gently before moving farther down to bite down on his skin, just across from the mark he had made earlier. Ryan choked off a cry, arching against Andy's mouth and resting his forehead against the wall.

"F-fuck... Andy..."

Andy moved back up to suck lightly at the back of Ryan's neck, his fingers pressing hard into Ryan's sharp hips, his thumbs bruising Ryan's back. Reaching around to grab Andy's hair, Ryan wrenched his head over his shoulder, pulling Andy close. Andy maybe thrusted a little harder at that.

They could hear the murmur of low voices beyond the bathroom, a sign that Jon was back and the Nicks were awake.

Ryan whined high in the back of his throat when Andy nipped at his ear, and Andy shushed him softly. Moving one hand from Ryan's hip, he wrapped it around Ryan's leaking cock, biting down playfully on the top of Ryan's shoulder.

"Harder," Ryan whispered, his fingers curling a little further into Andy's hair.

Andy shifted and set his teeth deep into the muscle along the top of Ryan's shoulder, tasting the tang of iron against the salt of his skin. Ryan tugged sharply at Andy's hair, biting down on the back of his free hand as he pulsed in Andy's hand, striping the tile. Andy came soon after, fucking Ryan through his orgasm and riding his own out, teeth still embedded in Ryan's shoulder and Ryan's fingers still trying to pull Andy's hair out.

When Andy finally stilled, Ryan let go of his hair, and Andy carefully pulled away from Ryan's shoulder. Sure enough, several of his teeth had broken the skin, and blood was trickling down Ryan's back with the water that had run cold at some point.

Laughing softly, Andy grinned into the side of Ryan's neck.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Ryan grumbled, but he was too worn out to make it sound very threatening.

"You're going to be thinking of me during tonight's show. And you're gonna get so, so hard," Andy purred, leaning in to lick at Ryan's jaw. "Think about where your guitar strap will be." Andy pulled out at that, waiting for Ryan to turn around and hit him, kiss him, anything.

Ryan turned and leaned his back against the wall, fingers gingerly touching the still bleeding bite mark. "Fucker. Come here."

Andy stepped closer, and Ryan pulled him in for a kiss, sucking his own blood off of Andy's tongue and teeth.

They pulled away to quickly get washed in the cold spray of water, Andy letting Ryan scrub his hair just the way he liked it. When they were finished, they stepped out and dried off, and Andy made a bandage for Ryan's shoulder.

The two finally emerged from the bathroom to find that the Nicks had disappeared somewhere, and Jon was sitting on the bed with his laptop. Jon's gaze flicked up to look at them, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the patch of gauze over Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan was expecting a smug, "So, what happened to your shoulder, Ross?" but Jon just turned back to his computer with a half-hearted, "You guys didn't leave me any hot water, did you?"

Andy just smiled brightly, going over to his suitcase to find some underwear and put them on. "Nope."

Ryan just shook his head at Andy and went to get dressed himself.

"You're an asshole, Soukal, and I hate you. Just letting you know that."

Andy pulled on a pair of jeans before going over to Jon and pouting. It wasn't nearly as heart-wrenching as Brendon's infamous pout, but it was still adorable. Maybe it had something to do with those grey-blue eyes.

"Don't give me that face," Jon warned, but his tone was ruined by the smile that spread across his face, and he threw a pillow at Andy.

Andy just laughed, catching the pillow and throwing it right back.

"Shit, I'm gonna need some coffee. Andy?" Ryan was straightening a striped Polo across his chest, careful of his wounded shoulder.

Andy finished zipping up his pants and grabbed a shirt, tugging it on. "Do you even have to ask that question?"

Ryan laughed and led the way out the door, Andy letting the door fall closed behind him.

***

I shook my head as I watched them leave, just thinking, yeah, I definitely get it now. I had seen this before with Ryan and Brendon. And even if nothing ever happened between those two, something was definitely happening between Ryan and Andy.

I laughed as I thought it, but I figured it was pretty safe to say that they were in love.


End file.
